


The Time We Spend Together

by Ploopyegg



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, M/M, hotdogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploopyegg/pseuds/Ploopyegg
Summary: Kurt and Sebby are married in New York





	The Time We Spend Together

**Author's Note:**

> Should I start a thing where I write Kurtbastian stories from bad puns?

Kurt and Sebastian were walking down the street in the wonderful New York City looking for a place to eat. Sebastian did know that his husband has never been to a New York hot dog stand since he moved here 6 years ago so it was his mission to get him one.  
"Hey babe, can we stop at that hot dog stand over there?" Sebastian asked with his puppy dog eyes on full blast.  
Kurt looked over in disgust but seeing Sebs cute face sighed and just started walking over to the empty stand.

"Two hot dogs please one with Pickle relish and one without," Kurt said with a smile as the man started decorating their hot dogs the way they wanted.

Kurt smiled again as he took both hotdogs giving the one without relish to Sebastian saying  
"The time we spend together is like a hot dog. I relish it." laughing all the way to the park with Sebastian floundering.


End file.
